the Time Machines
by Sheppard Coyote
Summary: over 7 billion on the earth but that 7 billion turns into 1, then 0 an 2025 is gone. 5 friends, 4 time machines. one world and a time lord to save


The Vanished

September 21st, 2025, Time 1:15am

Location: the Blues Brothers caf'e Memphis tennesse.

the shop is closed. dark out nobody is out at this time of night. except for 5 friends. 2 are 29 years old. and 3 are 30 years old.

their names are Sarah 30 years, Brendon 29 years, Tony 30 years, Jenna 30 years, Mike 29 years.

they all are having a drink. beers and coffee.

jenna: so mike, why did you have us come over here in memphis. i mean its not like you need help with the shop.

mike:(finishing his 2nd beer.) well... i don't know if you all are keeping track but. today. in about 5 and a half minutes, it will the be the 40th anniversery of when a dog became te world's first time traveler.

sarah: oh! you mean Einstien!

mike: thats the one.

tony: why is that important?

brendon: dude its time travel and a dog in a sup'ed up Delorean. how important can it be?

tony:(picks up his beer for a gulp.) oh sorry...

mike: so what we are all gonna do tonight is go see the movie.

[jenna disappears]

brendon: what the 4 of us at 1 in the morn. you know its closed.

mike: yeah i know but i know a guy, hang on am i drunk or did he just say the 4 of us?

[brendon disappears]

tony: i didnt say 4 i said 3

mike: sarah are you hearing-

[sarah disappears]

mike: ok this is scary tony.

[tony is gone too]

mike:[gets up, and stumbles to the door] ok thats, thats really spooky.

[the room empties]

mike walks out side and the street is deserted most of the buildings have disappeard

mike keeps on walking into the night then he falls... he is just about to fade until... CRASH BOOM CRASH! a silver car appears out of thin air.

mike looks up as the gull winged doors open a 21 year old girl looks at him and says

girl: MIKE! COME ON!

[mike and the girl are in the mysterious car, the girl presses some buttons and numbers appear on a sterio looking object]

the car starts to acceleate the mph start to read 55 and rising.

girl: hold tight mike because this is when thing get really complicated

the girl pulls back on the gear shifter and the mph metter read 86...87...88 and then BOOM CRASH BOOM! the car disappears leaving fire trails behind. there is one last building and on that building is a big creepy crack that is lit.

December 19th 2012 time 12:45pm location 292 pallmetto dr.

there are a group of teenagers gathered around a burning microwave. drinking soda and talking.

it is the same people from 2025 but they are younger. 16 to 17

mike: well guys the world may end soon but just remember that this moment is the last of the greatest we've had.

brendon: oh come on man we will all meet up in hell

tony: i'll drink to that

jenna: so... brendon how did you make a microwave catch fire in cold weather like this?

brendon: trust me you don't want to know.

mike: hey guys i have an idea...

sarah: ooh ooh does it involve tony?

mike: yes and no, how about we go over to the hagerty high school football field?

jenna: what? tonight? you have got to be crazy

brendon: jenna crazy is my middle name

mike: youve got that right

sarah: hey tony whats yur middle name?

jenna: AIDS [she chuckles]

[everyone starts to laugh]

December 20th 2012 1:15 am 58 seconds

[mike jenna tony sarah and brendon were all at the hagerty high school football feild]

mike:standig in the cold

jenna: [punches mike]

mike: you know i am too numb to feel that...

jenna: idiot

brendon: ok the fireworks are almost done

sarah:did you make sure that a muffin was on them?

brendon: of course i did im not an idiot! [his hand held a bag of muffins 1 for every firework explosive] damn it...

mike: ok lets light them up

brendon:good. i had attatch them to a detonator so when ever your ready fire them off.

mike: um wheres tony?

sarah: right here

tony is forzen unable to move but he can breathe

mike: damn it tony

everyone was sitting on the bleachers ready to do a count off.

5...4...3...

some lightning was flashed

2...1...

just as mike hit the button, 3 flashes of light and 3 booms were and a Delorean spead out of thin air

mike and brendon got up

mike: ok you 3 [he points to sarah jenna and the forzen tony] stay here

mike and brendon walk up to the frozen delorean the out the back, smoke came out from the vents.

mike: ok im gonna open the door.

mike grabs the handle thenjumps back having his hand.

brendon: is it hot?

mike: its cold, damn cold

mike opens the door and a note falls out with the name "SARAH" written in cursive.

mike:what the hell?

then lightning flashes agian and a silver phone booth falls out of the sky and lands perfectly. the red antenna retracts and falls.

brendon: uhhh ok? a delorean and a phone booth fall out of the sky. and inside a note was there marked "BRENDON AND TONY" in a futuristic script.

mike: this is yours and tonys? and the delorean must be sarah's.

a sudden noise is heard like elephants roaring

then a big blue box appears with the windows lit and the lantern flashing flashing and staying lit..

mike: oh boy whos is this?

mike open the small door which revealed a dumby phone and a note which had mike's name writting i cursive as well.

mike: ok um lets all back away. get the notes.

then mike, jenna, sarah, brendon, and the partialy frozen tony. all go back to the bleachers.

mike: sarah and brendon here are your letters.

they all open their letters and mike opens his.

this what it said.

_**to mike ogram, blue bed in 2nd bedroom of 321 reed ave.**_

_**mike litsen to me or read me the worlda and i are in danger. parts of my life are being taken away. i have sent my box which is called the TARDIS over to you so you can piolt all of these time machines to my location. the doors should be unlocked. and yes before you say anything, its bigger on the inside. if you succeed then there is a great reward for you.. a very great reward**_

_**good luck mike**_

mike closed the letter and put it into his pocket. guys hold on for a minute will ya i need to see this box. mike walked up to the box and pushed on the right door and it opened. to reveal a massive room, like this

jenna looked out to see what he was doing.

then mike came back out. and shouted

mike: HEY GUYS THERE IS HEAT IN HERE! COME ON! AND BRING TONY WITH YOU!

once when they were all in the tardis... they all sighed with relief.

mike: ahhhh... so nice and warm in here... ohand dont mess with anything. because i know what this is and what they are.

mike points to the computer screen to show the booth and the delorean.

jenna: ok soo. what are they?

mike: time machines... this is the tardis and me and sarah know about the Delorean.

sarah: well where is Einstien?

mike: dont know.

then 3 crashes are heard and something big falls

they all rush out of the tardis to see a giant train and then the doors open. as a dog comes out with a letter attached to his collar

brendon: uh jenna i think this is yours...

jenna awed at the train which looked like this .com/imgres?q=time+train&hl=en&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=X3FtICJN87ripM:&imgrefurl=./cinephile/%253Fpaged%253D10&docid=kZ5HpMGAX41JNM&w=450&h=285&ei=udFOTpjlKdOdgQeZ8aDyBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=699&vpy=130&dur=1651&hovh=179&hovw=282&tx=181&ty=98&page=1&tbnh=106&tbnw=167&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0&biw=1024&bih=577

now mike has the TARDIS, sarah has the Delorean, brendon and tony have the booth, and jenna has her time train. they all in for a ride of their life


End file.
